Empath
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Empath: someone with a paranormal or psychic ability to sense the emotions of others. Zuko/OC
1. Prologue

Empath

Prologue

Solitary is the best thing they could do for me. The darkness of my cramped cell doesn't bother me and the little human interaction I receive from my guards is plenty. Even the trading is better, I don't need to go through the prisoners but instead must go straight to the guards for things I might want or need, though I don't really need anything and I've long forgotten of wants so never mind that up side. My head doesn't pound as it did when I would have to be near my fellow inmates in the yard, that's all I could ever wish for now.

"Lunch." a female voice says and a tray is slipped into the food slot on my door. I take the tray and watch the small opening shut quick and with a loud clang of metal.

The noodles are gray and tasteless, bread crumbles to the touch, and the tea is cold. Nothing new. I give a small prayer to the spirits in thanks and eat my meal slowly, letting my taste buds go numb so I'm able to get the small meal down to keep me alive for another day. I long ago learned my lesson on skipping meals for they occasionally forget to bring me food.

As I finish my humble meal I notice a small piece of paper slip under my door. I read the parchment then flush it down the toilet without another thought. There appears to be new faces in the ranks of the guards. Nothing to worry too much about unless they are assigned to guard me, that just means two new people to get used to.

All is quiet until a few hours later when the metal door of my cell is opened, the screech of metal against metal destroying my ears. The warden stands there smirking at me through the safety bars of my cell and I feel the slow ache of evil satisfaction run throughout my being. "Hello Ari, feeling sociable today?"

I give a slight chuckle through the raging pain of his satisfaction filling me. "As I am every day warden."

"Oh well, we will just have to take it slow today now wont we?"

His word was garbage, that would never change, but I couldn't find the strength the curse him even mentally as my mind and body was filled with the filthy thoughts of the group of inmates two guards tossed me into. I scampered on my hands and knees away from them but only found more and more thoughts and emotions coming my way. Tears slid down my cheeks and I curled into a ball on the floor, giving into the torture of their minds. Someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted my limp body into the air, all the focus was on my and I didn't even have to see them to know it, I could feel it.

"Miss Ari here thinks herself to be too good and pure to socialize with filth like yourselves. What do you think of this?" the warden's voice yelled out to the group.

The crowd yelled and the pain intensified, their hate coming at me like waves on my subconscious. I covered my ears but it was no use, there was nothing I could do to protect myself from this cruelty. More and more emotions hit me with more fierceness by the second. I had held in my cries this entire time until it became too much and I screamed out into the crowd though I couldn't even hear it, their thoughts and emotions drowning out my own voice, I only knew I was screaming for the pain in my throat.

I had felt most of these people before, though there was a few new ones in the group of hate and some in the group of sympathy and of course the few the stayed in the confusion group. If I focused past the hate hard enough I was able to feel the other emotions, the ones that didn't hurt as bad, but my strength was low and I didn't know how much longer I could fight like this. These people didn't even know of the power they had over me, simply watched me suffer and didn't question it.

Deep in the pit of darkness they created in my mind, I found a small piece of light. The light became brighter and brighter and I realized this person was moving closer to me at a breakneck pace. It was a familiar light but I didn't have the strength to find the source in my memories.

"Ari!"

The owner of the voice and the source of the light took me in their arms and continued to run, shielding me with their body, such warmth... This was familiar, yes, but also very new as though it was something old that had been melted down and reformed into something even better. Most of the people that were unknowingly killing me with their thoughts had been left behind but there was also a small group of what I assumed were guards following us. The person holding me was tripped and we both hit the floor, tumbling with each other. Finally away from all the other inmates I could feel a small amount of relief and I found the strength to open my eyes. The shock of seeing the one who had attempted to rescue me almost sent me into the darkness once again.

"Zuko?"

* * *

A new idea I'm working with. Thoughts? This is just the prologue for you to taste the feel of everything, get a little into the mind of Ari. I'm not sure if it will continue to be in her POV but decided that to introduce her it was best to get into her head.

Let me know what you think, if you like the idea or if you think it's garbage lol, honesty is a good thing most of the time as long as you don't smack me with it please. Questions are also welcome.

Until next time. :)


	2. Ch 1 Escape

Empath

Chapter 1

The fire in his golden eyes, the passion that he couldn't help but express with those beautiful eyes, could rival the boiling lake. This was Zuko for sure. A little over three years if I'm not mistaken, that's how long it has been since I've looked into the eyes of the prince. This time it was different though, of course he had grown since last time, his emotions were more sure and straightforward when he was young, but the clearest change for anyone without my emotion reading abilities was the charred skin over his left eye. If it wasn't for the situation I might have questioned him about it.

Two guards each restrained us and pulled us to our feet. The warden walked over slowly, obviously very angry. "Trying to escape?"

I glared at him as much as my worn mind would let me. "If only. I'm afraid this was a complete surprise to me, Warden."

"I find that hard to believe miss Ari." he got close to my face, sending his anger into my subconscious without even trying, simply feeling, and I was defenseless to this mental attack. My body fell limp in the arms of my guards and I found it hard to focus on what was said next until I passed out completely.

He was there when I woke next, in some cold metal room like all the rest but without any furnishings as my room had. I sat up slowly, eyeing this man with as much caution as I could muster for someone familiar yet unfamiliar. Once he noticed I was awake he moved quick to come to my side but I backed away from him and he stopped, obviously confused by my actions.

"Ari... I uh... are you ok?" he asked.

"Just as fine as I am every day." I said, my voice dripping with disdain. "What are you doing here? I thought you were up in your palace courting Miss Mai?"

"How did you-"

"I have sources Zuko." I cut him off quick. "I give them a reading and they tell me what happens in the outside world. Plus Mai has come to visit me, to tell me of all the wonderful days you spend together, how you valiantly brought honor to your nation and yourself by bringing down the Avatar with a single strike."

He shook his head. "I never did that, Azula did, and the Avatar is alive... But wait, Mai came to visit you? She knew you were here?"

"Of course she did. The warden is her uncle." I gave a bit of an eye role and relaxed against the wall behind me, my caution wall down only slightly.

"Why didn't she tell me...?" he questioned softly to himself. His thoughts were away from me at this point and I was glad. He felt a tinge of betrayal but most of his emotions were swimming around confusion. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, trying to push away his thoughts.

The next moment I opened my eyes he was close to my face and reaching his hand forward. I blinked for a moment then slapped him across the cheek and scooted over to the closest corner. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, pulling my legs up to my chest and putting all my walls back on high alert.

"You got quiet..." he said softly, rubbing his red cheek and glancing up at me carefully from behind the hair hanging in his face. "I wanted to know what you were thinking."

This was the little boy that came to visit me in my cell years ago, innocent and curious. His face had changed but that look in his eyes is unmistakably him. I let out a sigh and watched him. "Don't get so close so fast. In this place I've come to be extra cautious of the people around me, not everyone is nice here."

"Have you been hurt?" he asked, suddenly no longer a curious young boy but a protective young man.

It was laugh worthy but I chose not to let him know this and moved my eyes away from his gaze. "No more than would be expected."

"I'm getting you out of here." he said, his determination spilling over my mind in excessive amounts.

"Don't play games Zuko, there is no way to get out of here." I told him, trying to kill his determination and get it out of my head but it only sizzled down slightly then came back stronger, along with my head ache.

"I can get you out of here Ari, and I will, I'm here with someone that has come up with a plan to escape." he told me and started to get closer to me.

I put my hand up and placed the other on my head. "Please Zuko, feel the way you feel but at least move back so that I don't have to drown in your feelings too."

"Oh, sorry." he said and moved back a little.

Even with the slight distance I couldn't shake his emotions from my subconscious, but at least now the pounding has lessened. I took a deep breath and tried to focus my own thoughts and let them be the center of my mind. "Now, calmly and as blandly as possible tell me what you're doing here."

He proceeded to tell me of his recent affiliation with the Avatar and how he came here with a Water Tribe boy to save his father but was found out when the boy had a heartfelt reunion with his girlfriend and Zuko had to make sure the boy wasn't found out instead. Apparently Sokka, the Water Tribe boy, had a plan to use the cooler as a boat and escape across the boiling lake.

"This is all fine and great for you all but I'm a rather highly guarded prisoner and now that you're here... well I'm guessing you're going to be highly guarded as well." I said and looked to him. "Even if you do get out... I would never make it and just hold you back."

"Come on Ari, you could do it, I have faith in you." he said and I could feel that faith.

"I know you do, that doesn't change anything though. My master had faith in me and guess what? He's dead!" I yelled then took a breath and tried to calm myself, looking away from him. "I'm brought to my knees by the thoughts of only a few people, I'd never make it past the guards or even be able to walk by the cells of the other inmates. Go about your little escape plan and leave me here, I'm sure others much more important than I need you out in the world."

He was quiet for some time after that, his faith in me constant but my harsh words had put a black cloud of sadness over it. This I was fine with, this emotion I feel every second of the day without anyone else around me. We were both alerted out of our depressing thoughts by the sound of the door opening and warden walking in. He was angry, as he always is, but satisfied that he had us locked up.

"Have you two enjoyed your time together?" he asked with a smirk. "I hope so, because it will be the last."

I stood slowly. "So be it. I assume I will be taken back to my cell."

He eyed me for a moment, irritated at how composed I was. "I think you need a nice slow trip around the prison before you return to your cell."

I grit my teeth but remained calm on the outside as I was take by two guards and walked out of the room with Zuko. I could feel his worry for me even as I left the room but it was soon drowned out by the emotions of the other inmates.

* * *

The next day everything went into lock down. According to one of the guards a bunch of stupid prisoners were found using one of the coolers as a boat. Of course this caught my attention and I asked with as little interest showing as possible who would be so stupid to try something like that.

"That idiot Chit Sang and his pals." he said with a laugh.

I nodded. "I see... Thank you for the information, Shiro, I appreciate it."

"Hey no problem Ari, after you told me about Natalli's feelings for me I owe you big time." Shiro answered with a big smile. I could feel the love he had for that woman every time she was mentioned. I smiled gently on the inside to feel that love he held so strong, the good emotions are hard to come by here but when I do... I try to savor it.

"You two always felt that way about each other, I simply informed you of it. But I'm glad to have been able to do so for you, you're a beautiful couple." I said and let him see a small smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well she's the beautiful one. We're actually getting married soon, I wish you could be there really... too bad you're... you know..."

I waved my hand gently to stop him. "It's alright, please don't feel bad for me, just enjoy your time with her and that will be enough for me."

He sighed and shook his head. "You know Ari, you're probably the prisoner with the best attitude that I've ever seen. I don't know how you do it."

"With people like you here I am able to bare this imprisonment."

Shiro stood and smiled down at me then carried out my empty food tray without another word. Usually our conversations are brief but since all the commotion with the breakout attempt few guards have paid much attention to me and given us a chance to speak a little longer. Hearing of his engagement to Natalli was something I had been looking forward to for some time now, since I already knew that they loved each other deeply and would eventually marry. Few good things happen around me so it's nice to know of something as glorious as a wedding between two people with such love for each other.

Love... now when I think of love too deeply... I only feel pain...

I shake my head and try to forget the memories connected to this emotion or at least put them in the back of my mind to never by touched.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Why would you even care about that filthy whore!" Mai screamed at me regarding my question about Ari.

"She didn't do anything wrong! You lied to me and her!" I yelled in return.

"What does it matter?! Is that why you left?! To be with her?!"

"Gah!" I yelled out in frustration and put my head in my hands. This was pointless. "I didn't want you involved Mai! I still care about you and I didn't want you to be dragged into this! I had to do this to save my country!"

"Save it?! You're betraying you're country!"

I eyed her now and she glared back at me. "That's not how I see it."

Mai crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from me. It was silent in the room for some time after that, seems she had nothing left to say to me. I could hear yelling and a commotion out in the yard and figured that had to be Sokka's doing, this was confirmed when a guard opened the door.

"Mam, there is a riot going on, I'm here to protect you." he said, all determined.

She glared at him. "I don't need any protection."

I chuckled a little. "Believe me she doesn't."

"I have strict orders from your uncle to not let anything happen to you." the guard insisted.

This was my chance. I sent a fire blast at the floor, just big enough to look dangerous but not to hit Mai. The guard came to her 'rescue' and shielded her. I took this opportunity to run out the door and shut it. Mai looked at me through the eye hole, not glaring but instead gave a gaze of betrayal. I turned away from her and ran for the courtyard.

"Prince Zuko! Wait!"

The none threatening call of my name caught me off guard so I stopped and turned to see who it was. A guard, plain looking guard with no helmet and a relieved expression, was running up to me. He leaned over and took a breath once he reached me then looked up at me seriously.

"Lady Ari is on the fifth floor in cell 22, the guards wont be there because of the riot." he said then shoved a key into my hand. "This will unlock her cell. She has told me about your past and I know you're planning to escape, just please take her with you. She doesn't deserve to be here." I stared at him in disbelief for some time before he shoved me along. "Go go! Get her and take her somewhere safe!"

I nodded once and ran in the direction of her cell. Once I reached it I unlocked it and pulled the door open. There sat Ari, peaceful as ever, meditating none the less. She opened her eyes then tilted her head in confusion at seeing me.

"Zuko what are you-"

"No time to explain!" I said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "We have to go now!"

"Zuko!" she yelled and stopped suddenly.

I looked back at her and pulled on her arm. "Ari come on! I'm getting you out of here and we have to move now."

Ari shook her head and looked at me still confused as ever. "I told you to leave me Zuko, and you did. I know that the cooler plan failed."

"No, I didn't leave you." I took a hold of Ari's shoulders. "Listen to me, I didn't want to leave you and some other prisoners took the idea instead, Sokka stayed to find his father and I stayed..." My eyes dropped from hers for a moment then slowly moved back to hers. "I stayed to get you Ari, I didn't know how but I had to come get you. But we have to go now before we're left behind so just come with me please."

She was hesitant but shook her head and we continued running. I took out a few guards on the way until we made it down to the courtyard where I found Sokka and the others. He smiled at me then looked at Ari and smiled bigger.

"Alright Zuko, you got her here. Now all we need to do is get the warden and then get to the gondolas."

Ari scoffed. "You really think you can get off of here on the gondola? How do you plan to do that?"

"We just need the warden." Sokka explained with a grin.

"And how are you gonna get him?" I asked.

His grin dropped. "I... haven't figured that part out yet."

I groaned. "I thought you thought this through."

"I thought you said it was ok not to think everything through." Sokka said in distress.

"Maybe not everything, but this was kind of important."

Sokka's shoulders dropped as well as mine then Chit Sang snapped us both out of it. "Hey fellas, I think your girlfriend is taking care of it."

We watched as Suki ran over the heads over the prisoners and scaled the wall then swung onto the level where the warden was. She beat down a couple guards then faced off with the warden only to tie his hands together and cover his mouth with his own headband. We ran to her and caught up with her as she slammed the warden against the wall.

"We've got the warden, now lets get out of here."

"That's some girl." Hakoda said, out of breath as the rest of us.

Sokka smiled through his panting. "Tell me about it."

Chit Sang grabbed the warden and slung him over his shoulder and we ran to the gondola. Ari was behind me the entire time and I would glance back at her from time to time. As we came upon our last flight of stairs I could see she was obviously drained from this, being around all these people and doing this when she has been locked up and tortured for so long. Everyone else went up the stair but before I did I grabbed Ari and carried her up them.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, rather loudly I might add.

"Helping you." I said gently and gave her a bit of a smirk. "I told you I'd get you out of here."

She gave a bit of a huff and crossed her arms as she looked away from me. This made me smile. We reached the platform of the gondolas and I set her down. A few guards stood in our way.

"Back down! We've got the warden!" I yelled and Chit Sang turned a little to show what I said was true. The few guards stepped down and made a path for us. We ran through the path but everyone kept an eye on the guards around us.

Once we reach the gondolas I stood guard and everyone ran inside except for Ari whom I had to give a bit of a nudge to get her to go inside without me. When everyone was in I pulled the lever to start the gondola moving then kicked it a few times until the lever broke. It took a leap and a hand from Sokka to get me on the gondola.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he pulled me inside.

"Making sure they don't stop us." I answered.

"Oh, way to think a head."

I nodded then looked to Ari who was huddled down in the corner, obviously in pain. I knelt down to her. "What's wrong?"

Ari's POV

I looked up at Zuko as the tears began to fill my eyes. "Azula..."

His eyes widened and he went to the window. "That's a problem."

"Who is it?" the oldest Water Tribe person asked.

"It's my sister and her friend, they wont be easy to beat." Zuko clarified.

"But they are there and we're moving, that's good right?" the young one, assume Sokka, said.

The pain to my head was getting worse and worse and Azula's twisted and confusing emotions got closer and closer. I groaned and buried my head in my knees until the pain took over me and I fell into darkness.

* * *

Thank you for the positive responses! :) I'm glad so many people see something good in this little idea of mine.

Ari is such a closed off character I find getting into her state of mind to be rather interesting, takes me back to darker days but it's really fun to write. I hope everyone finds her to be as interesting as I do, hope she isn't too... Mary Sue? lol She doesn't have any bending if that makes a difference, she is really only able to read people's emotions as she is an empath. She doesn't read minds, just emotions, but over the years she has been able to connect emotions to thoughts if she knows someone well enough or she can guess what someone is thinking by the way they are feeling. Her background with Zuko will be revealed soon... so don't worry too much about that. :) Oh and if you couldn't figure it out it was Shiro that gave Zuko the key to save Ari, he really did care for her and didn't think she deserved to be there. He may actually be more on the peace side than on the Fire Nation side... just maybe.

So reviews are lovely and very much appreciated. :) Hope you come back to read again!

Until next time. :)


	3. Author's Note

Empath

Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone... truly sorry... I've received negative reviews before and I take it for what it is, sometimes constructive criticism and sometimes simple flames that are easy to ignore, but I've never really had people tell me how much they just... either didn't like my story or my character for what they are... not flame but... just truth. I'm not mad at anyone... I just can't write because all I can think of is those reviews. Thank you so much to all who review and read and like my story, I'm glad that you've given me and my thoughts your time. This is why I am so sorry... I've lost the will to write this character's story... I just can't bring myself to write anything... at least not anything decent.

This has only happened to me once before, a long time ago, it was when I just started writing and it was one of my very first OCs, someone had made a website for Mary Sues... and my character was on there... bashed so cruelly. At first I yelled at the person who made the site and informed the other people on that site about it so we got him to take it down. But... afterward I lost my will to even write and took down the story completely. I still love that character because she was the first one I ever made, and I admit she was Mary Sue... but she was mine and I had the right to write about her and make her how I wanted. Since I was so young I did get better... and I was very careful after that about how I made characters.

I read a lot, I love reading fanfiction with OCs, but if I don't like a character I don't tell that person that I don't... I just don't read the story. I will defend my characters from anyone that puts them down unfairly without even knowing the entire story of the character like I do considering I made the character. Please forgive me if I seem to be fussing over something silly... but this is something very important to me, this is my writing... and I will defend it.

Thank you all for your time and kind words, it means more to me than you could know. :) Those kind words are why I'm able to keep this story up so I may be able to get my inspiration and will to write back. I hope to be able to put a new chapter up very very soon.

Flower of Venus


End file.
